


I can't believe my ears (I don't wanna believe my ears)

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, It's not too long but it's enough that I thought I'd tag it, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The only violence is Five attacking Luther, Vanya and Her Creepy Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Five finds out about Luther putting Vanya in the cage.Needless to say, he's not happy.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 12
Kudos: 625





	I can't believe my ears (I don't wanna believe my ears)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Currents by Bastille

Five’s sitting in the living room, looking through all of Reginald’s books on time travel- all of them being exactly six and a half (one had a good portion of pages ripped out for some reason, he’d have to go and look for a different copy someplace else)- trying to find some way to change his body back.

“If you’d just let her out, maybe we can figure out what to do,” he hears Diego yelling as he, Luther, and Klaus walk down the stairs and into the living room.

Five looks up from his book, snapping it closed. Usually, he might be annoyed that they’ve come in making a bunch of noise- he still is, to be honest, but he’s more curious about who Diego is talking about.

Klaus sits down on the couch across from where Five is sitting, looking antsier than Five has ever seen him sober.

Luther sighs, looking over at Diego, a burning rage in his eyes, “She hurt Allison, Diego, she has to be controlled,” he argues.

Klaus, suddenly, becomes angrier than Five has seen him since they were kids, back when Dad had him jump so much that he couldn’t stand on his own, “No, she doesn’t! She needs _help_ , Luther! She doesn’t know what she’s doing, she wasn’t taught how to control it, and we sure as hell can’t teach her while she’s locked in _your_ torture chamber in the basement!” 

Maybe, if Klaus hadn’t been so upset, Five wouldn’t have said anything, but Klaus was known for being patient, and seeing him this pissed off practically forced him to intervene, “Who’s locked up in Luther’s torture chamber in the basement?”

All of his brother’s heads snap towards him.

At the same time, they all respond.

“Vanya,” Diego and Klaus both snap, growing more impatient by the second.

“It’s not _my_ torture chamber,” Luther growls.

Five sits up more in his seat, “What do you mean, Vanya hurt Allison?” 

Diego whips around and starts talking before Luther has a chance to open his mouth, “Vanya’s medication, the one dad her on as kids? It suppresses her powers. It sounds like Allison came to the cabin and started throwing stuff about Peabody at her, and she ended up _accidentally_ ,” he gives Luther a pointed glare, “hurting her. So, because Luther has to be the leader, he’s single-handedly decided that Vanya has to stay locked up in a vault that’s in our basement.” 

As Diego explains, Five gets angrier and angrier, until he’s _launching_ himself at Luther. He claws down his arms, drawing blood. Diego lets him, but only for a minute before he pulls him down. 

Five stands across the room leaning towards Luther, “You let her go, or Allison will not be the only person getting hurt today,” Luther stands, staring at him, “ _Now_.”

Luther starts to argue, and Five jumps away. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Five ends up outside of Vanya’s cell.

She doesn’t see him at first, she’s sitting in a corner, but the second that she sees him she jumps up and runs to the door. He can’t hear anything she’s saying.

Then it hits him.

He’d done research while he was working with the Commission on rooms like this- anechoic chambers, he thinks they’re called. Silent rooms. 

_Oh, god._

Diego really wasn’t far off when he called it a torture chamber, was he?

He steps towards the door, trying to turn the handle enough that it would open, but it’s much too tight for him to crank it in this body. _This freaking body._

So, still spinning from making that multi-floor jump, he teleports into the cage.

Vanya doesn’t even notice the flash of light, or the ‘whooshing’ noise that comes with his teleporting because she’s so beside herself.

He takes a step and she turns around, hearing the echo on the ground. 

He holds his arms out as she throws herself at him, still sobbing. “I’m sorry,” she repeats, like she doesn’t think he’s heard her.

“I know. It’s okay, she’s okay,” he mumbles, thinking back to when they were kids and she’d show up in his room at the most convenient times- when he needed someone to comfort him, “It’s gonna be okay, Ven.”


End file.
